


No Inhibitions

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Extreme use of the term 'princess', F/M, Femdom, Gags, I blame Dongho for that so, If he wants to be the princess, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Takes place in the club from Ch6 of the Abandoned fic, bottom!Dongho, then hell yeah he gets to be the mother fuckin' princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Dongho finds the site for the dom club up on Jonghyun's computer when he goes over to borrow something. After some contemplation he finds himself making an appointment and finds a familiar face he hadn't expected to ever see there.





	No Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a femdom with Dongho getting pegged but had no female to fill that shoe, till now, and I'm not about that genderbending life so. THIS WAS BORN! As an fyi, Cheetah works at this club as a day job... cause... it's my au and I say she's a successful singer AND domme at the same time. 
> 
> As always; errors, typos, grammar mistakes are mine. This is the usual by now. If you sang the final tag as it (sort of) goes in the song, you're old enough to read this. This could also be written **way** better but i suck at smut so. sorry.

Dongho was shocked to see the site up on Jonghyun's computer. A site advertising to let go and relax, but sexually it seems? "Choose a Dom (male or female) and prepare for your relaxation to begin." Did Jonghyun truly do this? He knows he's been having appointments each month but this? Could...maybe he should ask? He didn't know what to do with this information, but it intrigued him. Dongho wasn't big on sexual things but if it wasn’t inherently sexual and just intimate maybe he could try it? What if he requested someone that didn't listen though? Grumbling to himself he finally clicked schedule and made an appointment for later in the week. He shrugged. How bad could it be honestly? He was sent the location address and a time to arrive. They sent him a small list of dos and donts and what they do to ensure privacy and security. He was impressed. The only people he'd see in the office would be the receptionist and possibly a dom returning a partner. As the day approached, he got more nervous and suddenly felt the need to clean up his appearance. He didn’t know why, but still he trimmed up a bit. The day of his appointment, he headed there and arrive a few minutes early but was let in anyway. Probably the biggest mistake of his life as he saw who had their back turned, walking down the hall before disappearing behind a curtain.

"Noona?" Dongho whispered to himself before the receptionist cleared their throat to hand Dongho some paperwork. 'Fill it out to the best of your ability in that room there and then push the button beside the door. Someone will come get your paperwork to ensure you see no one and no one sees you. You will be taken to your private room and your selected person will come in.' Dongho nods and takes it before glancing down the hall again and entering the small waiting room. Filling out his paperwork was a hassle. They wanted everything. Medical history to make sure he was healthy enough to even have sex. If he was currently sick. If he posed a risk of spreading disease. Then he got to the kink list.

"Mark green for tried and liked, yellow for never tried but would like to, red for never tried never want to." He hummed and marked a few of the questionable ones with red. He couldn't have marks on him so even if he was curious what knife play was, he'd just have to google it later despite the obviousness. As he filled out yes to things like spanking and such, he paused at the question for what to call him. He was fine with his name but... he quickly wrote the other term along with his name and stood to hit the button quickly. Standing there waiting was slight torture as he looked over his answers. He jumped when the door clicks open and the person raises an eyebrow. He mumbles sorry to them and motions to lead the way. They chuckle and take the paperwork before leading him to a darkish private room.

"We'll send someone in shortly. If you need anything before that please press the black button. If you're having an emergency, please press the red." Dongho nods and moves into the room a bit more. Leather couches, chairs. Toys against the walls. He notes a bed and some cuffs. He's a bit overwhelmed and sits before he faints. He taps his fingers a bit before he hears a soft knock and then the door opens. Dongho looking over and staring in surprise.

"Noona?" Eunyoung blinks at him in surprise before glancing at the paperwork.

"That's why your name sounded familiar. Are you okay with me doing this or do you want me to get someone else?" Dongho was already worried about this experience but maybe having someone he already knows, and trusts will be easier?

"Have you worked on others you know? I'm... new to this." She smiled and nodded, mumbling she shouldn’t even be answering that, and he grins with a shrug.

“I don’t plan to tell anyone. I already learned one person I know comes here on accident. I don’t know how to feel about that, but it seemed interesting.” She nods and moves to sit beside him after looking over his paperwork.

“I’m reminding you before we start that since we do work together on the show, anything that happens here stays here. I won’t give indication we’ve met outside of work. I expect the same of you as well.” Dongho nods quickly and promises. Eunyoung smiles and nods before reading over the paper.

“You want to be called your name or _princess?_” She looks at him and he nods feeling his ears and face burn from the embarrassment. She pats his cheek and tells him she won’t be using real names in here due to if someone hears somehow. She asks why he chose a woman to do this and he mumbles he figured a woman would have a gentler hand. Eunyoung chuckles and gets up asking if he’d like sensual, ‘You still get off but its slower and more relaxing.’ Or if he’d like sexual, ‘You get off but quicker, more pleasurable and maybe a bit more teasing.’ Dongho bites at his nail as he decides before asking for the sexual one. Eunyoung hums in surprise and nods. Asking then if he understands the stop light method. He shakes his head and she explains that it’s similar to the paperwork he filled out.

“If you’re good you say green. If you need me to slow down or something feels off say yellow. If you’re absolutely not enjoying the moment and you hate it say red. I will stop right away.” Dongho nods and she asks how he is currently, and he says Green and she shakes her head. 

“Bark it out. I know you have the lungs on you. Be certain in your answer, now how are you currently?!”

“Green!” She nods and heads to her trunk, asking Dongho to remove his clothes to his underwear; Hesitating a bit before he does. As she walks back with a few things she circles him with a low whistle and smirks before spanking him once. A loud surprised squeak leaving him. Eunyoung laughing softly before asking him to move to sit on the stool in the middle of the room. She peeks through the paperwork again surprised to see pegging marked as yellow.

“Do you understand what pegging is, princess?” Dongho nods and looks at her.

“And you’re comfo-“

“Noona. I was going to be comfortable with a stranger doing it. You doing it is even better cause it calms my nerves since I trust you.” She gives a single nod and continues to get things around as Dongho sits on the stool confused.

“This is the beginning point for every new person here.”

“It’s…kind of a small stool.” She nods and moves up behind him tugging his underwear down beneath his ass on the stool. ‘That’s why.’ She whispers to him as she ties up his arms above his head before moving to the side to spank him once with a wooden paddle. Dongho tensing and hissing as it stings. She asks how he is and grins when he loudly says green. Paddling him three more times before letting him rest.

"Do you want spanking to the point of not sitting?" He hesitates as he thinks about it but shakes his head.

"I wouldn't have an excuse..." Eunyoung nods and paddles him till he's a little red. Pressing her hands against the warm skin with a chuckle when he hisses in pain again. Moving around to set up the toy in the front, attaching the cylindrical piece before moving it to line up with him. Tugging the fabric of his underwear out from underneath him before pulling them down his thighs. Dongho's face burning as she does. Jumping slightly when she touches him to lube him up for the toy. Eunyoung pausing before she can push the toy over it.

"You're thicker than I expected. This toy won't fit you." Dongho laughs slightly.

"Well that's new." Eunyoung laughs and shakes her head taking the first toy off and going over to the trunk. Digging through to find the larger connector before bringing it over.

"I have a larger one. Should have figured I'd need this one." She smiles and strokes him a few times, Dongho softly moaning as she does before, she moves the toy around him, switching the toy on low before backing away. The other gasping at the vibrations in an area he hasn’t had anything of the sort before. Eunyoung moving behind him and running hands down his chest before letting her nails drag on his skin.

"Have you even had sex before, princess?" Dongho scoffs a bit before a moan leaves him and nods once.

"Before we got big. Once." She clicks her tongue and runs her hands back up teasing his chest before she pinches his nipples. Dongho hissing and trying to move away from her but failing. Surprised when she suddenly moves away and grabs the paddle beside them again. Tapping the wood onto his ass gently before she tells him shes going to turn up the toy up to high slowly. ‘If you can’t last a minute, I’m going to paddle you twenty-five times.’ Promising that after each minute he lasts she’ll lower it by five. He gulps but nods accepting her challenge. Watching as she turns the toy up and unable to stop the sharp inhale as he tenses. Squeezing his eyes shut to try and focus on lasting longer than a minute so he doesn’t get paddled twenty-five times. He doesn’t expect her hands to along his thighs though, her nails living small scratches in their wake before she gently moves them down around his hips to his ass. Dongho jolting slightly when he hears a click from the bottle that she used earlier to lube him up, tipping his head back to try and see what she’s doing when he feels something a little warmed up touch his entrance.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Dongho nods and continues to focus on not cumming despite it becoming harder. ‘I’ll be gentle…’ she says considering her nails and he hisses as she breaches him slowly. Dongho’s thighs shaking just slightly from the toy and her ministrations. Gripping the ropes holding his arms up as he moans out and thrusts forward a few times into the toy letting himself cum. Eunyoung peeking around him with a tsk.

“You managed over a minute though, so congrats. You get seven spanks.” She reaches around to turn off the toy and gently take it off from around his dick before leaning her hands on his thighs, feeling them tense and relax beneath them.

“Do you want me to finish prepping you here or on the bed.” Dongho looks at her panting and nods to the bed. Eunyoung reaches up on her toes to unhook the rope and leads him slowly to the bed. Dongho stumbling a bit from wobbly legs before he kneels on the bed; Grumbling when he’s spanked on the ass again and told to move to the middle and lean forward. ‘If you want, I can untie your hands, but you’re not allowed to use them.’ Dongho nods and holds them out and she smiles as she unties them. Dongho moving to the middle of the bed and leans forward; Eunyoung pushing at his lower back to continue prepping him up to four fingers. Dongho moaning out loudly as she teases him with her fingers, slowly stroking him as well before she pats his ass a few times and moves away to pull on her strap-on. Walking by him to grab the lube she had placed on the table near him. He looks over at her and bites his lip staring.

“Ready, Princess?” Dongho nods quickly and gasps out when she gets on the bed behind him and pushes down in the middle of his back to lower him to the bed.

“C’mon Princess. Get that ass up.” Dongho groans softly but finds himself lowering further to the bed while spreading his legs a bit more and pushing his ass up and out a bit for her. Feeling her nails gently drag along his thighs up to his ass before digging them lightly into the cheeks. Dongho hissing but moaning loudly when he feels her begin to push in. Her right hand moving to push at his shoulders while the other grasps his hip. Dongho whining when she just holds her position.

“Noona. Please.” She leans forward and smirks a bit as she asks.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Princess. What is it you’re saying please for?” Dongho shivers a bit before trying to move himself, making a loud noise of annoyance when she stops his hips from moving.

“Tell me what you want me to do, or I’ll pull out right now.”

“Fuck me! Please, noona.”

“Good boy, such a demanding princess though.” Dongho whimpers as she thrusts into him repeatedly. Moving her hand back to between his shoulders and pushes him back down the harder and faster she goes. Dongho moaning loudly as no surprise to her till it gets too much. Pulling out of him suddenly, she doesn’t expect the loud whine of disappointment.

“Relax, Princess. I’m just getting something.” Dongho shakily pushes himself back up as she returns from digging through her trunk; moving in front of him for a moment.

“Open.” He looks at her and opens his mouth, surprised when he can’t close it again. His eyes widening as he looks at her and brings a hand up to feel at his mouth. A ball gag now filling his mouth as his questions come out highly muffled.

“You were being too loud. Normally I wouldn’t mind it, but it’s a busy day. I know the rooms next to us are full.” Dongho stares but gives a small nod. Eunyoung moving back to behind him before fucking into him again. His voice still loud but now muffled and somehow quieter as she fucks him senseless. Angling her hips to hit his prostate which makes him scream even around the gag and she chuckles.

“Princess. Careful, you don’t want people to know you’re here.” Dongho whimpers and tries to press his face against the bedding but she isn’t having that. Pulling him back by his shoulders slightly as she thrusts. His moans and gasps muffled but still just as loud; his voice cracking slightly as he cums a second time from her fucking him. Eunyoung slowing in her thrusts.

“We have twenty minutes left. Do you want to fuck more, or do you want to use the remaining to rest and wash up?” She undoes the gag for the moment so he can answer and is shocked by his answer.

“One more, but…can I ride you? Or…try to… I don’t want to crush you.” Eunyoung nods and pulls out slowly before moving around on the bed, avoiding the area he came on. Dongho moving to lower himself onto the toy as she reaches up to reattach the ball gag. Dongho glaring lightly at her as she laughs. Dongho riding on the toy for a few moments before he hears a beep. Looking at her holding a remote, he cries out when he realizes the toy is vibrating. A soft ‘fuck…’ being heard around the gag as she laughs. Thrusting up once hard to meet his drop down and causing him to scream out as she hits his prostate dead on. His body turning to jello after. He pats at her arm and she sees how dazed he looks.

“Still green?” he shakes his head and holds up two fingers.

“Yellow?” He nods and she stops the toy, looking up at him.

“What do you need, Princess?” A muffled word that sounded like ‘position’ leaving his mouth, when she repeats it, he nods and she chuckles softly, moving them so he’s on his back before she checks his color again. This time it’s green and she turns the toy back on as she fucks into him. Dongho arching as she does. Trying to grip at anything he can, and she pulls the blankets loose so he can grip them, and he does tightly. His knuckles white from how tight he has them, his head tipped back as he begins to drool slightly from the gag as she holds his thighs up to fuck into him. Dongho cumming again for the third time. He slumps as she slows her thrusts again; a dazed but happy look on his face. She pulls out and leaves to grab a small towel, cleaning him up just enough as a courtesy to a friend before removing the gag and patting his hip.

“Behind that door is a small bathroom. Take as long as you’d like, princess. Push the black button when you’re ready to leave.” Dongho looks at her and nods.

“I’ll definitely be back, am I able to request you?” Eunyoung nods.

“Of course, when you call or email for an appointment just tell them you want me. You may have to change your time you come in since I only work certain dates but, I’m sure you’ll make it work. We can work on more of your list.” Dongho nods and asks if they can end with pegging if the time allows it and she laughs with a nod.

“Of course, Princess. We can do whatever you’d like last or first. It was good seeing you, remember, this never happened outside this room.” He nods and crosses his heart as she grins and heads out of the room. Dongho letting the feeling back in his legs before he gets up and goes to wash up. He hadn’t expected to enjoy being taken that much; Dongho suspecting it’ll be a new favorite thing. Wondering what else he can have her do to dominate him like she did today. He’d have to check online. When he’s done washing up, he heads out and the receptionist asks if he’d like to make another appointment and he feels his ears burn.

“Yes, but I’ll have to set it up later.”

“No problem, here’s our card just in case. It has our email as well.” He thanks them and they buzz him out; He rushes out back to Jonghyun and Minki’s apartment to ask if they know their schedule coming up in a month. He’s not sure if the schedules are out yet. When he gets there however, he finds Jonghyun smirking at him as he makes food before he leans against the counter.

“Enjoy your session?”

“W-What?!” Jonghyun laughs telling him he forgot to clear his history on _his_ laptop when he set up the appointment. Dongho groans and immediately covers his face with his hands when Jonghyun turns back towards the stove with these words.

“Not to mention, the straps were a bit tight. You have marks across your cheeks from the gag your dom used.” His face burns as Jonghyun chuckles.

“Still, how was it?” Jonghyun smiles softly at him over his shoulder, honestly curious and hopeful his member found a new outlet for relaxing besides sleeping in his studio. Dongho nods and says he’ll most likely be going back. He mumbles about his partner being amazing and Jonghyun smiles.

“I’m glad it helped.” Dongho looks at him odd and Jonghyun grins.

“You really thought I just _accidentally_ left that up?” Dongho gapes at him and shakes his head before heading back out shouting he’s going home to sleep for a week. The next time he sees Eunyoung backstage for The Call, she winks at him and he feels his face burn in remembrance of their session. Eunyoung laughing before they head to do their stages. If their next session has her paddling him for each note he hits wrong for their next group song, well, no one has to know but them. Especially when they knock the socks off everyone from the performance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
